


Afraid to Fall

by ladydurin_x



Series: You Taught Me How to Be Someone [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydurin_x/pseuds/ladydurin_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:</p><p>Mellon - Friend<br/>Pe-channas - Idiot<br/>boe de nestad - This one needs healing<br/>gwathel - sister</p></blockquote>





	Afraid to Fall

Naerdiel followed closely behind her cousin, daggers held firmly in her hands as they approached what Legolas believed to be the home in which the dwarves were staying.

"We'll get there in time, Mellon," Naerdiel whispered, smiling gently as Tauriel tilted her head in thanks.

Tauriel raced on ahead with Legolas taking to the roofs leaving Naerdiel alone, heart racing in her chest as she walked towards the building, listening to the sounds of orcs being slaughtered. She hurried her movements, stepping through the door, her eyes darting around the room before falling on Fíli who was guarding three young children. She threw one of her daggers towards the Orc facing him.

"Move, quickly," she yelled over the din. "Get behind me."

She tugged her thrown dagger out of the fallen orc's back.

"We had it under control."

She turned to look at the young dwarf, her eyebrow raised. " _Pe-channas_!"

It was clear that although he hadn't understood quite what she had said he understood the tone and visibly bristled, before ducking from the oncoming onslaught of several orcs.

It took what felt like an age but could only have been a few minutes but the three elves had managed to drive the majority of the orcs from the small home. Much to the gratitude and shock of the three young humans.

Legolas rushed to the door, before glancing back to where Kíli lay moaning and writhing.

"Legolas, _boe de nestad_!" Naerdiel hissed, trying to not draw the attention of the children or dwarves.

Legolas gave a strict command to leave, leaping after the remaining orcs with a careful grace that Naerdiel's human blood made near impossible for her to achieve.

"Tauriel..."

Tauriel was standing in the doorway, her expression torn as she watched after Legolas, glancing back in at Kíli.

"Tauriel. He's going to die."

Fíli, who had previously been trying to keep his brother calm, turned to look at her sharply, his eyes wide with worry and fear. He grabbed at her hand. "You have to save him."

Naerdiel looked up to see Tauriel holding something in her hand, followed closely by a dwarf wearing a bizarre hat and a confused expression.

"Athelas!"

Tauriel nodded, barking instructions in Westron to the gathered crowd.

Naerdiel rushed to her cousin's aid, ripping up the herb's leaves and mashing them into a paste. "He is very weak, _gwathel_. We may not have much time."

Tauriel simply nodded. "I know."          

They turned their attentions back to the still moaning Kíli. Naerdiel pinned his leg to the table, her eyebrows creasing as she noticed the arrow tip still embedded in his sore, poisoned skin.

"This is going to hurt," she apologized, glancing at Fíli who nodded, holding his brother's hand tighter. "1, 2, 3," Naerdiel tugged sharply, grateful for her strong stomach as black blood and puss oozed from the now empty wound.

Tauriel stood behind her, her green eyes welling with tears as she watched Kíli writhing in pain.

"I don't know the spells, I've forgotten them!" She whispered quickly, her words coming out in a tangle.

Naerdiel took the bowl of Athelas from her trembling hands. "You can do this, _gwathel_. You must do this."

A sudden determination came over Tauriel who began to use her 'captain voice' to command her helpers. Naerdiel smiled tightly, using all her strength to pin Kíli's shoulders down as Tauriel began to work her magic.

Sometime later, Naerdiel couldn't tell how long it had been, Tauriel was dressing the now unconscious Kíli's freshly healed wound whilst she worked on the clean-up. She could feel Fíli's intense eyes on her, watching her every move closely.

"I should say thank you," he said suddenly, stepping closer.

Naerdiel shook her head. "It was the right thing to do."

Fíli nodded. "Indeed. But I fear my people may not have done the same had the circumstances been reversed. I owe you my brother's life. You have my sincere gratitude."

Naerdiel smiled, meeting his eyes. "You owe me nothing. My cousin seems to have some bond with your brother and I would not see that which she loves harmed. I would like to apologize for how I've treated you in the past. I'm ashamed I was not more pleasant. My mother would be ashamed, I think."

Fíli's head fell to one side, his expression confused though he did not ask the question, for which Naerdiel was grateful. "You should be with him," she whispered, nodding in the direction of Kíli's sleeping form. "It'll be good for him to see a familiar face when he comes to."

Fíli nodded. "You're probably right," he agreed, looking towards his brother. "Though it seems your cousin has that sorted. I fear I would be interrupting. Oh, Thorin will not be pleased."

"He doesn't like elves, does he?"

Fíli frowned. "Not in the slightest. I'm sorry for some of the things he said, to your king. Though it was not without reason."

Naerdiel nodded, probably more aware of the history between their kings than Fíli was himself. "Thranduil's actions were not without good reason, young one."

Fíli blinked. "I'm not that young," he argued.

"You are to me. I'm nearing my three hundredth birthday. Tauriel's six hundred, young for a captain," she added. "By our standards, you certainly are young. I'm young for an elf. Besides, from what I know of your culture, the fact that your beard is not full grown suggests youth to me."

Fíli nodded his acquiescence. "I'm not even ninety."

Naerdiel sighed. "So young to be facing such danger."

"What do you know of it?"

Naerdiel rolled her eyes, a gesture she was told she had inherited from her father. "I was alive when Smaug attacked Erebor. We all heard the stories. I'm sorry for your loss, I can't imagine how difficult it must have been for your people."

Fíli shrugged. "I wasn't born. By the time I arrived things were much better for us. Thorin did well by his people."

“I’m sure, one day, you will do well by them too.” Naerdiel did her best to ignore the sudden wave of ill-feeling that washed over her. She refused to believe that she was getting a premonition about his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mellon - Friend  
> Pe-channas - Idiot  
> boe de nestad - This one needs healing  
> gwathel - sister


End file.
